


有一个很喜欢喝酒的爱人是什么样的感受

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 算得上随笔的短篇记录
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	有一个很喜欢喝酒的爱人是什么样的感受

**Author's Note:**

> 算得上随笔的短篇记录

##  [有一个很喜欢喝酒的爱人是什么样的感受](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_12e62b6cc)

知乎体，情人节快乐  
  
提问：有一个很喜欢喝酒的爱人是什么样的感受。  
  
  
  
匿名回答：1.4k赞↑  
  
  
  
谢邀，虽然没有人邀请我。  
  
这个问题我可能不知道怎么回答爱人，不过我知道有个很喜欢喝酒的兄弟是什么样的。  
  
以下可能有人觉得在编故事，但是这的的确确是真实发生在我身上的事，至于信不信，那就由读者们自行评论了。  
  
  
  
我有一个，应该说三位哥哥。其中有两个非常喜欢喝酒。有一个和自己闹掰了的，离家出走好几年了，总是试图把另一位也喜欢喝酒的也拐出家门。【p.s至少我认为是这样的】  
  
有次大约是凌晨三点，或者三点半。因为工作缘故我几乎到那个时候才能睡觉。在我刚刚躺下后不久，我的手机十分令人讨厌的响了。上帝，入睡前的电话简直是恶魔派来的！我曾经试图让电话自己平息，但是 手机坚持不懈的响了三分钟。  
  
我忍无可忍。只能接起了电话。  
  
哦，你们大概猜到了，就是那两位——所在酒吧的老板打来的。老板和我也是熟人，当然，拜他们俩所赐。两个人又在酒吧里喝得昏天黑地，我曾纳闷为什么还没喝死他们，简直是不可思议。  
  
哦，凌晨神志不清困得要命的驾驶也是非常危险的，感谢上帝，那晚我没有出车祸还成功把人拖回了家。  
  
  
  
当然，只有一位，离家出走那位我才不会管他。那个醉鬼把我的车弄得一团糟，我的天哪，全是酒精的味道，简直刺鼻。  
  
费了很大劲才把喝得烂醉如泥的家伙拖回家里——自己家，他也有房子，但是我可一点也不愿意 把他送回去，那意味着我今晚别想睡觉了。除了选择让他在自己沙发上凑合一晚——有可能第二天我还要承担洗沙发的任务——明天在让他滚回他自己家。  
  
我把他拖着丢上沙发，但是却被这个醉鬼一把揪住了衣服，自己也压了上去。  
  
隐约还能听见嘀嘀咕咕说了些什么，但是醉鬼的话怎么可能听得清呢？  
  
  
  
得了，我也得在沙发上凑合一宿了。  
  
  
  
至于日常，差不多也是这样。我的这位哥哥是真的很爱喝酒，曾经试图拉着我一起喝，天杀的，我可不能喝酒，至于原因，我就不透露了。也不是什么特别的事。  
  
总的说来，如果你有一位特别喜欢喝酒的亲人，请保持你的手机24小时畅通，以防止惨案的发生。  
  
  
  
————————————————  
  
这个问题是怎么回事？  
  
真成爱人了。


End file.
